


love at first text // oumasai

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Online Friendship, POV Saihara Shuichi, Romantic Fluff, incorperated a comfort headcanon 4 kokichi lets see if you can guess what it is lol, shuichi has a cruuuush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shuichi has had a crush on his online friend but refuses to accept it. Let's see what happens when they finally meet up!!
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	love at first text // oumasai

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is so short!!! the next chapter(s) will be much longer!!!!

There's a boy I've been talking to online. Well, not like talking to, just chatting with. He's been a close friend of mine for maybe a year or so. We originally met on Tik Tok in a comment section, which sounds so, so stupid now that i think about it... I completely forgot the video, or what we even commented, but when he privately messaged me later on my heart beat so fast. 

I had a crush on him for a while, but it faded away when I realized online relationships would never work. How could we have a home? Get married? Raise a family? 

God, I’m taking this thought too far.

I don't know, maybe some people could make it work, but I would just need too much physical affection in a relationship, or just things like that.

Even if I don't like this boy anymore, my heart still lights up when I see a random text from him.

We're about the same age, I'm 22 and he's 23. We don’t really share any interests, and it was hard for me to understand him at first, but I got used to him and his humor, and I love hearing about his interests.

When he loves something, he really loves it. He doesn't stop talking about what he loves once he gets started, and I find it really cute. 

He often gets sad about it, though, as a lot of people think his excitement, energy, and passion are annoying.

We've called before and hearing the passion in his voice and the fire in his eyes is amazing. He is currently really obsessed with circuses. He wants to go to one really badly, but gets nervous around large crowds, despite how extroverted he seems.

He has the most beautiful, soft-looking purple hair, that just seems almost anti-gravity with how soft and fluffy it seems. He has large, kind purple eyes.

According to him, people think he’s a bad person due to his lying problem, but I understand that he’s just too scared of judgment from his peers. I guess a bit of it is for attention too. Maybe he didn't get any growing up? No… Don't assume things about his childhood, and don't make yourself sad thinking about it. He can be really sensitive but makes jokes about it.

Anyway, I really love him. Wait- no. Not like that. He's just so perfect to me, I feel like I’ve known him my whole life.

I guess I'm thinking about this so much because in a few minutes we're gonna meet up!!

Turns out we've lived an hour away from each other this whole time and neither of us knew? That's an actual dream. I can't believe it, almost.

What are the odds, you know? Living so close to your closest internet friend, it's almost unreal!

I spent so long deciding what to wear. I swear, I stood in front of my closet for an hour and tried on at least 10 outfit combinations, and that’s after limiting my options. I don't know why I care so much, I guess I just wanna make a good first real-world impression. 

God, my anxiety is starting to get to me.

It’s… Time to finally leave.

I’m so scared, but it’ll all be okay. I’m so sure of it. Just the thought of him seeing me in real life and him noticing how boring and underwhelming I am makes me feel so heavy inside.

I guess I could say I feel heartbroken.

Maybe your feelings for him are still there…

No! Get those thoughts out of my head… I don’t wanna think about it. He’s too good for me, and I know it, so even if I did still like him, it wouldn’t work.

And soon enough, I was standing in his presence.

**Author's Note:**

> tysm 4 sticking around until the end!!!!!!!!  
> there will be a second chapter soon, promise :)  
> Hope you liked it tho!!!


End file.
